<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tic Tac by Jester2145</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28696077">Tic Tac</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jester2145/pseuds/Jester2145'>Jester2145</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Primera vez que hago algo asi, Segunda persona, Suspense, hice esto a las 3 am</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:14:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>387</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28696077</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jester2145/pseuds/Jester2145</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tic - Tac, el tiempo pasa<br/>Tic - Tac eres incapaz de ver<br/>Tic - Tac alejate del sonido<br/>Tic - Tac despierta<br/>Tic - Tac vuelve a empezar</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tic Tac</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hice esto a las 3am, no podia dormir<br/>Es la primera vez que hago en segunda persona, espero que haya salido bien<br/>Ahora si, disfruten y bye bye<br/>EDIT: Editado para arreglar horrores de ortografia y puntuacion</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tic tac<br/>
Las horas pasan, o eso crees.<br/>
Está oscuro, eres incapaz de distinguir tus propias manos...<br/>
¿Dónde estas?<br/>
Tic tac<br/>
Empiezas a caminar, por suerte hay una pared al lado que te ayuda a guiarte.<br/>
¿Cómo llegaste a ese lugar?<br/>
Un escalofrío recorre tu espalda por alguna razón<br/>
Tic tac<br/>
Sigues avanzando, sientes que alguien te vigila.<br/>
La pared se corta, y notas que se separa en dos.<br/>
En uno de los lados escuchas lo que parece agua cayendo.<br/>
En el otro solo hay silencio<br/>
Tic tac<br/>
Otro escalofrío, decidiste ir por donde se escucha el agua...<br/>
¿Por qué sientes que te estén vigilando?<br/>
La oscuridad continua en aumentando, pero el sonido se escucha con más fuerza<br/>
Tic tac<br/>
Te detienes abruptamente, todo tu cuerpo pide que corras. Una suave brisa toca tu piel, tensándola.<br/>
Empiezas a retroceder lentamente. Antes de simplemente salir corriendo.<br/>
Hay algo ahí, ¿qué es? ¿qué es? ¿qué es? ¿qué es? ¿qué es? ¿qué es?<br/>
Tic tac<br/>
Llegas nuevamente al cruce, sin pensarlo dos veces doblas por la zona de completa oscuridad<br/>
El escalofrío y la piel tensa sigue ahí ¿cuantó corriste? Te duele el pecho.<br/>
Tic tac<br/>
Te detienes para recuperar el aliento, el miedo sigue estando<br/>
Te están viendo<br/>
Te están viendo<br/>
Te están viendo<br/>
Te están viendo<br/>
Tic Tac<br/>
Quieres correr pero no puedes<br/>
No puedes<br/>
No puedes<br/>
No puedes<br/>
No puedes<br/>
Tic Tac<br/>
Otra vez escuchas el agua y sientes el viento.<br/>
Miedo<br/>
Miedo<br/>
Miedo<br/>
Miedo<br/>
Tic tac<br/>
Está en frente tuyo<br/>
Frente tuyo<br/>
Frente tuyo<br/>
Frente tuyo<br/>
Tic Tac<br/>
El silencio te envuelve, no te muevas, no te muevas.<br/>
No te muevas<br/>
No te muevas<br/>
No te muevas<br/>
Te muevas<br/>
Muevas<br/>
Muevas<br/>
M<br/>
Tic tac</p><p> </p><p>o̷̧̬͉̟̫̺̐͛̃͌̓̅͂̄̽͗̍̉̄͘͝ɹ̸̝͂͋͆͌̚ʇ̸͎̕ͅų̸̟̟̱͎̘̫̹̱͚̌̋̂̏̊͌̉̏̎͂̂̕͜o̶̜͈̱̞̗̘̜̹̺̍͝ͅɔ̴͕͒ü̸̩̺̜͈͕̻̗̜̲͎̩̪̊͑̈́̎͗̄̅̇̕͝͠ǝ̶̞̠̩̹̬͚̫̰͉͔̫̤̱̔̿͗̅̚ ̵̧̯̖̻͖̖̥̹̺̭͖̔̊̿͒̔̈̾́͗͘ǝ̸̗̪̺̎̋̉̇̄̿ꓕ̸̘̜̰̜̝͇̎̍̓́̉</p><p> </p><p>El despertador te saca de aquella pesadilla, estas sudando, el sol está saliendo. Solo fue eso, un mal sueño, tu gato se encuentra acostado a tu lado.<br/>
Inhala y exhala, respira con tranquilada, deja que tu corazon se relaje. Fue solo un sueño. Con calma te levantas, y te preparas para empezar el día e ir a trabajar.<br/>
Te despides de tu gato tras desayunar, el solo mira fijamente la puerta. Ignorando eso te diriges hacia ella<br/>
Estas a punto de abrir la puerta, pero algo te detiene. Un simple sonido te deja inmóvil frente a ella. Es eso ¿agua?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>